1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory card socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices have a socket to electrically connect to a memory card, and the user can use the memory card to store data. Because one socket usually fits one format of the memory card and different formats have different widths and heights, the user can't read the memory card when the format of the memory card is different from the user's socket. Thus, it is necessary to develop the socket which can fit many formats of the memory card.